


The Tales of DocWho Village : Snow day

by Trashywriter



Series: The Tales of DocWho village [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sickfic, Snow, Snowball Fight, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter
Summary: Snow is never wasted in England, so why would it wasted in DocWho village, join us as we look to see what the inhabitants of DocWho village do when it snows real proper snow.This is the second installment of the Tales of DocWho village, you dont have to read the first one for somethings to make sense, but it is recommended.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Larry Nightingale/Sally Sparrow, Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: The Tales of DocWho village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Tales of DocWho Village : Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of characters mentioned and which Doctors they are, ages are not in order
> 
> Tony Tyler : 4  
> Rose, David (10), John (metacrisis 10) Martha, Mickey, Jake, Donna, Jon (Simm!Master) :all are 21 - 23  
> Chris (9), Jack, Ianto, Gwen : 27-28  
> Amy, Rory, James (11) : 16  
> Jodie(13), Yaz, Ryan : 10 and 8  
> Madame Vastra and Jenny : 24  
> Peter (12), Wilfred, Graham, Missy: 75 , 80, 79,75  
> Jackie : 40  
> Sally, Larry, : 22  
> Weeping angels : 22 - 27

Snow. 

Snow wasn't a thing in England. 

If you got snow, it was slug or ice on your grass. 

But one day it finally snowed. And in DocWho village, that snow never went to waste. 

Everyone had a different reaction when they saw it snowed. 

James and John made a bunch of snowmen and created a game out of it. Making them look evil, to the best of their ability. James' partners, Amy and Rory, joined in and played "The evil snowmen game." 

"The name needs a bit of work." John told his sibling.

Madame Vastra and her wife, Jenny, from the Vault village, decided to visit DocWho village, because the Vault didn't get much snow, and the two adults decided to help play "the evil snowmen" game by being the snowmen. Jodie, Yaz and Ryan later join the game. 

Wilfred, Peter and Graham are sitting back on the Smiths front garden, watching the children to make sure they don't hurt themselves. Missy and her godson, Jon 'Hallita'* Simms, later joined them from the Vault village. 

The 4 adults watch a full on snowball war happen in front of them, "Entertainment at its finest." Peter's girlfriend, Missy, told them, whilst drinking coffee from her mug. But Peter had his doubts about this "coffee" of hers. 

At first the Snowball fight was between David, Martha, Rose and Donna. David and Rose were a team, because they were dating, so Donna and Martha were out to destroy the couple. 

Then suddenly another team entered the fight, turning it from a battle to an alright war. 

Mickey Smith, who is not related to the Smiths, and his boyfriend of 4 months, Jake Simmonds. The both of them are wheeling a wagon filled to the brim of snowballs towards the battle zone, ready to make it into a war.

And during this war, David accidentally fell into a snow sculpture that his brother and his queer platonic, Jack, where making. The 27 year old male then started to chase his little 21 year brother with a handful of snow, yelling that he was shove it down his back. Unfortunately he lost David. So whilst stalking, trying to find him, he saw John hiding behind a tree, and sadly Chris thought he found David. 

So he snuck up behind John, very quietly, then quickly shoved the snow into his back then ran back to Jack to help fix their snow sculpture. 

John screeched like a raccoon who just had all of its trash stolen, and looked behind him and silently cursed out his brother as he didn't want to teach his little sister swear words. 

So about 10 minutes later he snuck up behind Chris and shoved him into his snow sculpture so he fell in face first. 

Jack was laughing at Chris and wasn't going to help him any time soon. Chris then grabbed a handful of snow and made it into a ball and joined the snowball war. 

But then everyone suddenly went quiet, and quite afraid. 

Someone had accidentally hit Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler, in the back. 

Jackie was making everyone hot chocolate, as she was like everyone's mother, or resident wine mum. And she had to go down the shop because she didn't have enough for everyone.

Jackie went into the house silently, everyone was petrified of what would happen. All of them were wondering who accidentally hit Jackie. 

Missy was enjoying the chaos. 

Then out of nowhere the twins, Rory and Jon were all hit with snowballs. 

What they didn't know, whilst the children of DocWho were fighting on who throw the snowball, Jackie was gathering snowballs from her back garden in her biggest container and going up to the roof, she then waited and threw 4 snowballs at 4 random children, who happened to be Rory, Jon and the Twins. 

So the great snow war continued, and it got bigger, and Donna made it her mission to destroy the twins. So the twins made it their mission to also destroy Donna. 

Donna succeeded, the twins on the other hand didn't

During the war more people joined. 

Sally Sparrow, her boyfriend, Larry Nightingale, and their group of friends who called themselves the Weeping angels joined the game. 

Rose then suggested a game of hide and seek tag, the angles being the seekers and they could use the snow to indicate that they found you. 

Jodie then added on, that the TARDIS could be the safe place. 

Everyone agreed, but the adults were annoyed because they had to move their seats, but they were all happy that their children/godson/grandchildren were getting along. 

One of the Angel's, a girl called Dahlia, suggested to get their costumes they made in year 8 and used in these games. Everyone agreed to that because it would make the game even more fun. 

The first game ended with only 3 getting to the TARDIS. Those three were Rory, Rose and Jack. 

Chris had been caught by Jack sacrificing him to the Angel's. 

Jodie and James had both gotten distracted by a spider they saw. Jodie unfortunately fell into the web when she was hit with a snowball. James was torn between laughing and being concerned for their little sister. 

Donna and David got into one of their famous insulting matches with John watching from a tree behind them. All three were caught. 

Amy had attempted to sacrifice Rory but it backfired when an Angel hit her from behind. Rory ran, hearing a string of curse words coming from her mouth in the most Scottish accent people only heard when she was pissed. 

Rose's little 4 year old brother, Tony, was playing but he got tired and went to cuddle up with Jackie when she came to watch the Hide and Seek Tag. 

Wilfred, Donna's grandfather, looked at his watch as a couple of games and realised it was 9PM, no wonder Tony was so tired, it was way past his bedtime. 

"Hey Peter, since your voice is the loudest from all of that Rock and Roll you did back in the day, can you call the kiddos to tell them it's 9PM, so it's time to go back inside." 

Wilf asked the older gentleman when he finally got his attention. 

Peter stood up, ready to yell out. Wilf told the others to cover their ears if they didn't want to go deaf.

"OI! YOU LOT, IT'S 9 PM, GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN HOUSES, EXCEPT CHRIS AND JACK, YOU TWO CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT, BUT GET BACK BY 11:57PM!" 

Missy laughed at the groans of her Godson, saying he wanted to stay with John, and David he added as he realized he "accidentally forgot" to say the other twins' names. 

Missy took Jon back to Vault village, and offered the sword wifes, Madame Vastra and Jenny, a lift back as they took the bus. 

Chris and Jack decided to go to the pub that was round the corner to DocWho village and do drinking bets with Jack's three partners, Alonso, Gwen, and Ianto. Chris won all of the bets. 

Chris also called Jack a lightweight when he passed out on his 9th shot, whilst Chris was on his 11 shot of zygon whiskey and still acted like he was sober.

Ianto, Alonso and Gwen were watching the drinking game go down behind their glasses of alcohol free drinks. 

When he got back home at 11:57, just like his grandpa said, he heard a bunch of coughing and sneezing coming from the twins bedroom. Apparently shoving a handful of snow down the back of your brother that has a very weak immune system, causes them to be ill. 

And Peter made Chris look after his sickly brother for the next two days. Which unfortunately caused Chris himself to be ill and a day after Chris got John's cold, James fell ill with it, and later they got a phone call from a pissed Amy saying that she and Rory were now ill with the cold, and later on David, Jodie and Peter got ill with it, and Peter was pretty pissed because he was meant to have a date night with Missy. 

So the moral of this story is to not shove snow down your brothers back or you'll have to deal with, not one, but two pissed scottish people, and a couple of other pissed off people.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hallita =Master in Finnish.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. Me and my friend would be very thankful if you could reccomend any ideas, we will not do any smut or incest. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes
> 
> Stay safe  
> Jay~


End file.
